Guess For Now
by itako
Summary: I haven't finished WA3 so bear with me? Based "after" the game as they travel, Virginia is plagued by Janus and Jet comforts the poor girl. An arc with VirginiaJet. Rating will shoot up in after chapters for adult themes.


~ Guess For Now ~ 

Notes: Ahah! First WA3 fic~! Only problems is that I haven't finished the game (my CD broke down! How stodgy is that!? And only in Chapter 2!) So you're going to bear with me as I "set" after the game and just a stupid guess that Janus dies and the group continue together? As I said, bear with me because I don't know what happens in the end and well I kind of have no idea about Jet's past except what I can think happened (well I won't go to the liberty of making things up.). Hah. And now here I am writing a Jet/Virginia fic. I guess this is for the open minded. Oh yes and beware, there are a lot of adult themes in this (and I'm not just talking violence either). It's tastefully romantic alright?

~ Chapter 1: Dreams ~

Virginia ran down the hallway, her boots making a satisfying thud. This was the last puzzle to open the ruins, at the end a treasure rumoured to belong to an old king or warlord. The dust made her breathe shorter, her heart already pounding in anticipation. Though Jet should be the one more excited, she wanted to have the glory of finding the treasure. The others had split up, a puzzle which needed all four of them to execute it at once.   
She reached an old pillar, a gaudy glass gem embedded in the stone. And on it a switch covered with old writing and dust. Her hand reached out and pushed at the mechanism. A clunk of rusty ancient gears moving from a hundred year slumber and the flames went out from a strong wind. One light remained however, the dim light of the glass jewel to signify the machine working. She stood afar to admire her handiwork and turned to meet the others.  
A gasp escaped her lips as she saw the door slam closed and she ran to the rock trying to pound it open. No luck however, leaving her alone in the dark room. Something didn't seem right; something struck a chord of fear in Virginia.  
'How are you Princess?' a familiar voice petrified Virginia's movements. She knew who it belonged to and she wasn't ecstatic to hear it either.   
'J-Janus?' she quietly stuttered, and pivoted quickly, trying to find the source.  
'You look a little pale dear.' Janus melted from the shadows, in his hand the pocket watch. 'I've been waiting for so long. Pray tell me how long has it been? My watch is a little slow.'  
'What… Do you want? I don't have anything you need.' Her hands lingered to her waist, trying to locate her guns. Empty air filled her fingers as she grabbed at nothing.  
'Oh dearie me, are you looking for these? I was afraid you would play with them. We need a lot to catch up on you know.' His hand produced her guns, shocking the girl to a point of helplessness. That confident smile of his was nasty, filled with malice. It shook her to the core as she looked into his mad eyes. 'You see girl, there is something you have that I want.'  
'Ha-ha… Really? What could that be?' Virginia took steps backwards as he advanced towards her, surely driving her to the wall.  
As expected, she felt the cold stone and Virginia had nowhere to run. Janus grabbed ahold of her, the girl feeling a sickening force pushing her back and restraining her movements.  
'You have something I want badly.' His hand lightly patted her shoulder, trailing down to her gloves. He tugged at them gently, pulling the white fabric slowly off her fingers.   
'Janus! Don't!' Virginia tried to pry herself away but her body just wouldn't respond. His head swooped down onto her, forcefully placing his lips on hers.   
Jet! Clive! Gallows! Anybody!

  
Virginia woke up screaming.  
Cold sweat trickled down her neck and her cheeks were wet with tears. Heavy footsteps, Jet being the first followed by Clive and Gallows reached her room. Jet and Gallows' guns was ready, quickly looking around for someone to aim. Clive however was more shocked at the shaking girl, sobbing like a little child.  
'What happened!?' Clive exclaimed as they quickly went to comfort Virginia. Her lips tasted like metal, blood. Panic rose to her and her fingers touched the cut from the teeth marks on her bottom lip.  
'Was it a nightmare?' the girl nodded mutely at the question, wondering how she was to explain. Tears wouldn't stop flowing down her cheeks and she lost the ability to do anything else.  
'I think we should stay with her for the rest of the night. She looks so pale and exhausted.' The researcher concluded.  
They were forced to unroll several mats and blankets which they kept for sleeping outdoors while Jet glared at the girl.  
'Sheesh why did you have to have a nightmare?' Jet complained loudly 'How old are you anyway!?' Instead of a cutting remark from his partner, Virginia looked down at her blankets as she tried to clean herself up with the bowl and cloth given.  
'I don't think she has the heart for your games Jet. Go to sleep.' Clive glared at the angry boy and shot a look of concern to the lady. 'Is there any way you could possible explain your dream?'  
'I…' her voice croaked as she tried to find a work. 'Don't think so. It's too much… And embarrassing.' Her cheeks flushed at the recollection of the events in her feverish dream.  
'Don't worry. Try to get some rest and we're right next to you. It's not good with this happening. And a client to meet tomorrow too. Maybe we should reschedule it?'  
'No!' the girl bolted up almost immediately 'I'll be alright. I swear. I just need to recollect myself. I think the bad dream was just a little too much. I haven't had any for a long time…' And not of him either.  
'Alright.' Clive patted her like a child, producing a satisfied smile from her. 'Sleep well.'  
'Thanks.' She timidly replied. The air was already filled with the snores of Gallows and Jet.

  
'I think we just hit our big mark!' Gallows yelled gleefully as they galloped down the plains.  
'Just 20,000 gella to clean up some old monster ridden factory for people to live in!' Jet smiled in agreement.  
Horseriding was probably one of Virginia's favourite activities, Jet usually racing with her to see who could reach there first. She tried to be consistent and not show any emotions from last night but her heart wasn't in it. She didn't seem to be beating Jet like usual and everyone knew how she was feeling.  
'Heh if I'm faster than you than why am I not the leader?' Jet teased her, causing the girl's dark eyes to lighten.  
'I was only easy on you then!' she gave a confident grin and kicked her horse to a dash ahead of the blonde.  
'H-hey!' he chased after her.  
'Man she cheers up easily when it's him.' Gallows remarked to Clive as they watched the pair gallop to their destination.  
'Well it's not like how Catherine and I got together for sure.' He replied amusedly.

'This place really stinks!' Gallows whined loudly as they walked around the factory, an unending trail ahead of them.   
'We should be at the end anytime soon.' Clive gave some encouragement.  
'You know why they call this place the spirits factory?' Gallows struck up a simple conversation.   
'I believe it was an attempt to try to use spirits of the deceased to recreate Filgaia's environment. One of the many attempts to replenish the life on Filgaia.' Clive always gave his insight which was always right.  
'Bet you can't explain what happened.' Gallows grudgingly asked.  
'Something that didn't agree with the spirits I believe.' Gallows heaved his chest up high as soon as he realized that he had the answer for once.  
'You see, the spirits don't like it. It's not the right way to put life back into Filgaia. It doesn't work shoving in spirits of the dead. The dead has to run its course or else. Next thing you know, a thousand ghosts were in this factory scaring the workers off. Now that it's closed, they're all gone to continue. But there are several bad spirits that got the opportunity. Seems like some of the machinery works here still and ghosts can stay here if they want.'  
'Which would explain why there are more monsters than usual?'  
'Bingo.'  
The group resumed their walking and remembered something important.  
'Where's Virginia?' Gallows quickly turned.  
'And where's Jet?' Clive followed after Gallows  
'Maybe with Virginia?'  
'That doesn't help you know.'  
'Sorry.'

  
Virginia hadn't had dreams lately. Of course there were some occasional ones of her father. But she was always prepared for those. But not these ones. She didn't want to think that she thought of these kind of things in her dreams. Her cheeks flushed again at the thought of them. They were just so random, so strange. And the sickening feeling she felt from it. As if she needed to throw up badly. The chill from the memory, the mad gleam in his eye, it was all too real to dismiss. And her lip still hurt, a little bruised on where she bit madly. She must have done it to bite his lip. It wasn't the touch of him that was all too real. It was just the feeling of him.  
It was like when Virginia was small and her father had taught her how to sense someone you couldn't see. He did tricks where she was blindfolded and had to shoot moving things she didn't know where. It was using your senses, your hearing, what you could smell are feel from the air moving. But there was always this factor her father called the soul. If it were something attacking you, you could feel it. It was like your own defense system. And when Janus had pulled her gloves off, she felt the same feeling that he was there. As if she didn't feel him, as if she was blindfolded, but he was there, his soul.  
She came to a halt eventually, realizing there wasn't the familiar laugh of Gallows or the coat of Clive. Jet's scarf was nowhere to be seen either. Where had she gotten herself into? She looked around, a strange area of some sort. Many runes were covered over the walls and in the center a kind of pedestal. It was a bit dark but there it was. The same chilly feeling of Janus.  
'Dear Princess.' Virginia had been ready for his voice; she pulled out her guns and aimed them at him. 'How has it been?'  
'Want do you want Janus!?' she angrily pointed to his soul. And he shifted from the shadows.  
'How terrible, that you see me in such a negative light. Let me assure you, I'm a very virtuous person.' If Virginia spat regularly, this was one of the times. 'Do you remember that dream we had last night?'  
'Dream!?' her blood ran cold as he gave a knowing laugh. It was him!  
'This factory has allowed me to cling onto this world you see. And I was able to enter your dream as a spirit. But as you see.' He shot in front of her, his cold fingers caressing her cheek, 'I have a body too.'  
'What!? W-Why?' she couldn't help but shoot her guns at him, the bullets running through him angrily. He barely flinched at the wounds, looking at them like they were part of his clothes.  
'Ah you see the beauty of this; they were doing some very interesting studies on raising the dead. It included a kind of immortality.' He gave that laugh of his again. She gritted her teeth in annoyance.  
'Tell me after I burn you to ashes!' Virginia quickly tried to summon her Arcana, but nothing happened.  
'Tch dear. This place is sealed you see. And so is my body.' He pulled his sleeve to reveal runes etched in his cold blue skin.  
'You're joking.' She murmured to herself, her hands shaking.  
'Isn't this wonderful Princess!?' he grasped a curl of her hair 'I can do what I wanted to do. What I needed to do.'  
'Wasn't it power!?' she angrily yelled at him 'Well you can stay here and just wobble your head because you have nothing! Nothing!' she was annoyed. Annoyed that he just wouldn't leave her alone.  
'I thought it was power. But why not content with just one kingdom? And I found the perfect kingdom. And you princess could join me and be my queen.' He dug his head next to her ear. 'You can join me to this perfect kingdom and be my queen.' She could feel him on her cheek. His lips almost touching her ear hungrily. She was terrified for her life, terrified as he started moving towards her face like the dream.  
'A loyal servant is coming it seems.' Janus stood up again suddenly, Virginia still trembling from him. 'See you soon princess.'  
And with that Janus faded into the shadows. The girl stared at the shadow, as if he would appear again. She heaved a huge sigh of relief, almost feigning victory and her knees buckled. She was shaking again from fear. Shaking that she was helpless like the dream.  
'Virginia!' Jet ran in, stopping to find the pitiful drifter sobbing again. Her eyes had tears running down to her cheeks and she clenched her fists in the dirt as a sign of helplessness. 'What happened!?'  
'Janus…' she managed to sputter out.  
'Isn't he dead!? What did he do to you!?' he kneeled to comfort her like a babe.  
'He's alive…' she couldn't stop sobbing for the sake of it.  
'God please don't cry Virginia.' He held her closely to his body as she leaned on him. 'I swear with whatever he did. Write it down, I'll pay it back to him five times worst. Just don't cry, I can't bear to see you cry.'  
'I can't stop…' her hands tried to shield her eyes wiping the tears from her face. Why was it that she had to cry in the arms of someone like Jet? And why was he so nice right now?

  
~ END CHAPTER ONE ~

  
Notes: How was that huh? Confusions galore! It's very deep with a stupid arc coming up! Man I love those on the spur Jet/Virginia moments. It's just so natural~ Anyhow I love reviews but even better people asking for a next chapter. Because I'm just so damn lazy. Isn't that a shocker? Janus is a flesh eating zombie. Poor guy. He was a demon and now this. I bet he's probably wanting his rest from villainy but I gotta drag him back on the board and beat him back into evil material. This is very tame compared to what might come next. The rating might suddenly shoot up too because I feel very uncomfortable if a kid reading PG fiction suddenly screams in realisation of how terrible and almost smutty it is. Don't worry I won't have lame rape scenes or anything like that, just Janus being a bastard and Jet valiantly protecting dear old sweet Virginia!

Janus: Oh sure. I'm the bad guy now!  
Me: *shuffles away* -_-;  
Jet: Well you were working for them.  
Virginia: And if you didn't call me Princess, it wouldn't spurt thousands of hormone ridden teenagers running around writing incredibly bad fanfiction with you going delusional and smut!  
Me: I resent that!

As well I will be going off too Sydney tomorrow which means no new chapters for now~ Though I might type some during the trip? (we're driving there so I have plenty of time~) But anyhow yes! Goodbye~  



End file.
